


The Walking Dead: Ricki Grimes

by AmazeballsName



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU Fic, F/M, Fem Rick Grimes, Fem!RickGrimes, Gen, Lori is Ricki's Sister, Mentions of Rape, One-Sided Relationship, Ricki Grimes, Rickyl, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazeballsName/pseuds/AmazeballsName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Fic.<br/>Ricki Grimes was an ordinary woman before the apocalypse. Well, at first glance she was.<br/>After she wakes up in Cynthiana's hospital and the dead are living, slowly but surely, she get's tangled up in all the drama while trying to kick some walker butt.</p>
<p>Stories are shared and adventures are had!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction to Ricki

Introduction

Ricki Grimes, born and raised in Cynthiana Kentucky. In childhood, she wasn’t so special. At first glance she was a small, well-behaved girl with two ordinary siblings, but to truly know her you would see an energetic, intelligent and creative child. She had amazing talents and dreams, along with a completely dysfunctional family and abusive father.

Her father, Richard, was a sheriff’s deputy for the local police force. One of the best in the business, but also one of the worst. He had no mercy. If someone broke one of his rules, no matter how small, would get a punishment he saw fit. Usually it was a physical punishment, he quite liked to use his fists. Giving quite a brutal beating, but that’s only what he did to the criminals. He was worse with his own flesh and blood. Beating his children, locking them in a small, dark closet with no food. Just because his kids mightn’t have finished their dinner.

Her mother, Mary, was a nurse. Putting her medical training to good use. Patching up herself and her children when her husband was on a rampage. At least twice a month she found herself patching her wounds and her children’s. She always received less punishment than her children, learning years ago not to defile him. She never stuck up for her children, hoping they would learn from the punishments. They never did. It often caused sleepless nights.

Her older sister by 6 years, Lori, left them all soon as she could. To the furthest college she was accepted to, The University of Chicago. The day she left no tears were shed. For the parents it was a happy day, finally getting rid of one child. For the children it was happy too, finally one of them getting out of their parent’s grasps, they were also quite envious of her. Leaving the hell-hole they had been forced to call home. Ricki didn’t see her sister until she herself started college.

Her twin brother, Peter, was Ricki’s best friend and saviour. Her only reliable source for comfort when things got too much, and vice versa. They were inseparable, could never be without each other. Everything changed though, when college rolled around.

They had planned for this moment since Lori left. They were moving out as soon as they were accepted to the same college. Eventually they finished their exams and the college acceptance letters were piling up for the both of them. They had planned to move to Atlanta and join the college there. Nothing could stop them, except their father.  
He didn’t care about their dreams and eagerness to get out of his house. Peter was the only son of the Grimes house, making him the only one capable to fulfil the family tradition. Becoming a sheriff’s deputy like all the Grimes before him. He was splitting them up, they didn’t have a choice. If they tried to run he would hurt their mother, you can’t refuse him. Peter had to do what he wanted, but Ricki couldn’t stay in that house another second. She left them all two days later. Crying for her brother on the train to Atlanta.


	2. Chapter 1: Waking Up

Chapter 1: Waking Up

Ricki gasped as her eyes snapped open. She coughs and looks around the room. It’s a hospital room, definitely, but it looks seriously run down. She looks to her right and sees a vase full of dead flowers. She grabs them, feeling them, just to make sure they’re real and glances around the room once more. “Hello?” she calls out, “Hello?!”  
She gently pushes herself into a sitting position on the bed and eases her feet on the floor. She inhales and exhales heavily, not used to the limited amount of energy she currently had.  
It takes a few attempts to get herself standing, but when she’s finally up she wastes no time and heads for the door. She pushes the door and finds that a hospital bed is blocking it. “What?” 

A glance down both ends of the hallway let’s her know she’s alone. A push to the bed and she is finally free of that room. As she starts to walk down the hallway she hears footsteps, and a low moan. She quickly turns around to the direction of the sound, hoping it is a nurse or doctor who can help her. Instead her eyes lock onto what looks like a rotting corpse, standing up and walking towards her! It limps towards her, mouth open and eyes unwavering from her. It continues to get closer and closer, Ricki staring at it in abject horror. She is snapped out of her stupor when the corpse grabs her shoulder and tries to bite.  
She screams and desperately tries to get away, falling backwards in the process. She kicks the oncoming corpse with all her might, nothing was working. Nothing could stop it. Then……….BANG!

Blood splatters across her vision and the corpse falls, unmoving, at her feet. She stares, mouth open, at the rotting body. Fresh bullet hole in his head. She looks up at her saviour. A short red-neck wearing big boots, a tank top and combat pants. His head was shaven and he had a sort evil smile. He tilts his head curiously as he looks at her, she feels as if she was some newly discovered creature. Then his eyes lower and she knows what he’s actually looking at. “Need a hand sugar tits?” Offering a scarred hand. Ricki, much to her dismay, blushed and took his hand. He roughly yanked her up  
“What’s a pretty lil’ lady doin’ down ‘ere?”  
“I don’t know, I just woke up. There weren’t creatures like that when I was awake before.”  
“Oh well, I’m here to find me more drugs. My stash has been running low.”  
If Ricki was strong enough she would have kicked his ass and hauled him to the police station, but she doubted there was anyone in town by the state of the hospital.  
“What happened?”  
“The world got crazier than me, that’s what happened. Dead dudes walking around and eating people. Turning them into dead dudes. I’d say more than half the country is dead by now.”  
Ricki took a few minutes to process what he had said. “Oh God…..my family…” Her eyes started watering and soon she was sobbing on the floor. Weeping for her sister, her husband, her son and her close friends. The man just stared awkwardly at the grieving woman. Saved from having to save anything though when a younger man called from down one of the numerous hallways. “Merle! What are ya doin’?!”  
“Daryl! Baby brother! I’m just saving coma victims from being walker lunch. What have you been doin’?” “Coma victim?” Daryl then notices the weeping woman. “Oh…you’ve told ‘er what ‘appened?” 

“Yep. Didn’t take it too well.” Daryl grunted at his older brother. “Ya probably didn’t break it down to well.” “Don’t matter Darlina.”  
Daryl squatted down to Ricki. “Hey, ma’am. Can ya…um…stop cryin’? We can’t really deal with it.” Ricki sniffed and nodded. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. “Yeah, I can.”  
“Ok. Great…Um..I’m Daryl. That’s Merle.” Daryl stuttered awkwardly.  
Ricki smiled a little at his uncomfort. “I’m Ricki, Daryl. Nice to meet ya’”  
“So..” Merle butted in, “What now?”  
“I dunno…”


	3. Chapter 2: Parting Ways...The Violent Way

Chapter 2: Parting Ways, the violent way…

In the end the brothers decided to let the woman come with them. One because of his sense of morality, the other because he wanted something hot to look at. Guess which one…  
One day after Ricki had woken from her coma, she found herself walking through her neighbourhood with two red-necks. Searching for any chance her family might still be alive.  
“I gotta tell ya hotstuff. Don’t look like anyone survived.” Merle said, nodding to the blood and guts covering the road.  
“Too bad, Merle. I need to make sure…Anyway, I really want to get my clothes. This hospital gown isn’t great…”  
They continued to walk down the eerily quiet street, keeping an eye out for walkers. Soon, Ricki’s eyes landed on her home, a house she had always envisioned herself growing old with her husband. Watching her son grow up, marry, and have kids. She would take care of her grandkids and bake them cookies…but it seems that now her dreams are impossible.  
She quickly ran up to the front door and pulled it open. She scoured the house for a sign of life. She the rooms and finally found some hope in Carl’s room. There was no clothes left in his drawers. His backpack for sleepovers was gone, and the picture of her and Carl on Ricki’s birthday was gone too. She started laughing happily and went downstairs to the basement.  
She passed Daryl and Merle on the way down, her happy giggling had them looking at her very confused. She winked at them and continued to the basement to get confirmation on whether her assumption.

“Yo, Ricki! What ya at?” Daryl called after her.  
A cry of happiness came a couple of moments later and Ricki replied “They’re alive Daryl! My son’s things are gone and our survival gear and guns are gone! This is amazing!” She ran back to them, newfound energy driving her. “I’m going to pack my things. Wait here.” She heads back upstairs and leaves them in the hallway of her abandoned house.  
She pulls open her wardrobe upstairs and pulls jeans and t-shirts into a bag. She comes across her police uniform, deciding to wear it because if they found any survivors this might help them to trust her so she could help them. She pulls down a chest from the top shelf of the wardrobe and opens it. Happy to find her revolver is where she left it, she checks for rounds and is then ready to go.

Before she heads down the stairs she spots her hat. “Can’t forget that.” Placing it on her head she walks down to where she left the brothers.

As soon as Merle sees her he goes stiff. “You’re a cop!” He snarls at her. “We don’t like cops. Ain’t that right baby brother?”  
Daryl nods, looking wearily at her. Ricki huffs, placing her hands on her hips, “Too bad. I’m a cop, my husband is a cop, my father is a cop and my brother was a cop. Runs in the family.”  
“You’re brother get shot or something?” Daryl askes.  
“What?”  
“You said your brother was a cop. He get shot?”  
“Um…sure…something like that.”  
That was when Merle pulled a gun out of seemingly no where.  
“Hands up Officer Friendly, or I’m gonna pop a cap into that pretty face of yours.” His finger resting on the trigger. Daryl looked absolutely appalled, stepping closer to his brother, as if to stop him. His deranged brother screamed at him and Daryl quickly backed away. Avoiding making eye contact with the woman who was quickly becoming his friend, his face showing the emotion he was feeling.

Merle smiled sadistically, looking excited about killing a cop, and Ricki knew she needed to stop this. She grabbed the gun and pulled down, the bullet going straight into Merle’s foot. He let out a cry of pain as the bullet imbedded into his flesh. Ricki did a quick leg sweep and Merle was down. She bent down and put her knee across his neck. “You’re lucky I’m so nice, Merle. Otherwise you’d be dead…” She picks up his gun and puts it in her back pocket.  
She looks at Daryl and nods, “Nice to meet ya, Daryl. Take care of your brother…or you could come with me. I could take care of ya better than him, if that’s what he’s tryin’ to do.,.” 

Merle growls and looks up at his younger brother. “Better not Daryl. It’s just you and me. Ya know that. No one else cares about ya ‘cept me!”  
“That’s not true Daryl. I don’t know you long but I care. You deserve better.”  
Daryl looked conflicted. Unsure of what to do…the conflict is immediately stopped when they hear moaning coming from outside. Walkers. Hundreds of them. They must have been drawn by the shouting and the gunshot. 

Ricki looks at the brothers, especially the one who currently can’t walk. “Crap…”


	4. Chapter 3: Parting Ways....The Peaceful Way

Chapter 3: Parting Ways…Peacefully

She rushed back to the two brothers and hoisted Merle onto his feet. With Daryl’s help they started to walk to the front door, hoping to get out before they were completely surrounded by walkers. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case.  
A second later the walkers poured through the doors, smashing windows too. Doing everything they could to ensure they got their next meal. Ricki glanced down at Merle, his eyes were firmly shut and his face was screwed up from the immense pain emanating from his foot. It was oozing blood, Ricki almost pitied her could’ve-been-murderer. Daryl was looking around for any possible escape while Ricki took down any walker that got too close.

“Bring ‘im upstairs!” Daryl shouted to her. And the two hauled Merle up the stairs as fast as they could.  
When they were the full way up they lay Merle on the floor, Ricki shot the nearest walkers and quickly headed into Carl’s room. Returning with a small chest of wooden drawers. She pushed it down the stairs, it slid down and knocked five walkers down with it. Daryl caught on to the idea and soon the two of them were lifting her double bed and letting it bang down the stairs. Knocking down many of the hungry walkers and blocking they’re way up in the process, as it got stuck on the stairway.   
Ricki turned and smiled at the red-neck, Daryl responded with an awkward lip twitch, getting her to laugh a little. The twitching then turned to an upturn of the lip, a proper smile. Merle’s cry of pain broke the happiness and relief of the moment and the duo returned to him with hopes to aid him.

2 hours later….

The house was quiet, the walkers gone. A car alarm had gone off somewhere west and had drawn them all away. Merle was laying on her son’s bed, one of her husband’s shirts wrapped tightly around the gun wound in his foot. They had cleaned the wound the best they could, now all they could do was hope it didn’t get infected.  
Daryl sat on the floor next to the bed, biting his lip as he watched his brother sleep. Worry plastered on his face. Ricki approached him and squatted down gracefully beside him.  
“Hey… you okay?” She asked.  
He grunts back, Ricki smiles at his awkwardness and starts talking again.   
“Your brother is gonna be fine, but you know if I stay I won’t be. He don’t like cops.”   
She looks him dead in the eye. “I have to be going now.”

For a moment he looks sad but something seems to snap inside of him, he looks away from her and angrily replies. “So? You dun’ shot my brother! Not like I care your leaving.”  
“Ok…ok, Daryl. Then I’ll take my leave. Best of luck to you and your brother. Though you probably won’t need it.”   
She puts her hand on his shoulder and smiles at him.

“Thank you, Daryl. When I find my family, and I will find them. I’ll tell my son, Carl, and my husband, Shane, all about you. They deserve to know about the brave man Daryl.”

She stands up and heads to the window. Opening it up and swinging one leg over the windowsill followed by the other, with an impressive display of flexibility. Before she closes the window she locks eyes with Daryl. He smiles at her, a real smile, she winks and just like that she is gone. Sliding down the tile roof and landing in a roll on the grass. 

She starts walking, no clue on where she’s going. She walks, not sparing a glance at her former house. She just walks, hoping to find an answer soon.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cities of the dead

It’s when she is about to collapse from exhaustion when she spots a farm. With new found energy she hops the fence and stumbles to the farmhouse. Upon entry a horrible smell hits her. The smell of putrid, rotting flesh. She had a bad feeling about where it was coming from.

A family were lying dead on the living room floor. Bodies rotting away, gun wounds in their heads, the pistol laying in the man's hand. Ricki sighed, "I guess they gave up..."

She leaves the house, walking solemnly to the nearby barn. Her eyes immediately snap onto the beautiful brown horse, she gently rubs the horse between the eyes. "They left you out 'ere. Poor thang(couldn't resist! XD)" Another rub to the horse, this time behind the ears, then she scouts the barn for a saddle and reins. Soon Ricki has mounted the horse, finding all the equipment she needed. Ricki wastes no time getting back on the road. Thankful for the rest her feet were getting. About a mile later the ex-sheriff's deputy spots a sign and knows where she needs to go.

"Atlanta..."

"Shane's momma lives in Atlanta. If he were to go anywhere during this kind of shit... it would be there. 100% percent Carl is with him too. He wouldn't let anything happen to those two." She mumbled to herself, confident with her theory. "Hope they didn't die on the way." She mentally chastises herself for thinking negatively. The horse trotted on, it's rider eager to see what lay ahead in the city of Atlanta. 

Little did she know...


End file.
